Eléonore St. Aurieux
Eléonore Idéa St. Aurieux was a waitress from a small town in Louisiana. She worked at the Creole themed restaurant of her longtime friend, Gustave, since she turned 18. In her late teens, she married her high school sweetheart, and at 22 she gave birth to her firstborn child. Their son, Ignace Cézar Glazier, was 4 years old when his father walked out on them for another woman. Once the divorce was finalized, Ellie decided to change not only her own but also her son's surname to her maiden name, Saint Aurieux. When Ignace was 6, Ellie met Conrad Outterridge. Perhaps it was because he had absolutely nothing in common with her ex-husband, but somehow she felt drawn to the man. He was intelligent, and she was sure his mind could be used for better purposes than manufacturing guns and bombs. For over a year she tried to get through to him, to make him feel and see the true consequences of what his father's company did, but it was to no avail. He ended up taking over Outterridge Industries, two weeks before Eléonore found out she was pregnant. He treated the revelation as he treated everything else: business-like, almost coldly. Ellie didn't want her second child to get used to a father who wouldn't truly be there for them too, so she walked away from their relationship. She told him she'd take care of the baby on her own, but he could come to visit if he found his heart someday. They never spoke to each other again. Seven months later, her daughter Desiree was born. Irene & Warehouse 13 "You had something to do with this. Was it some kind of deal? Does she even know?" "I promised Ellie I wouldn't tell her." "Ellie?" "Desiree's mother. She was... a dear friend, and a very bright and brave young woman." ''- Claudia Donovan & Irene Frederic'' As a teenager, Ellie met Irene Frederic. She'd caught the Caretaker's eye because she, like quite a few other members of the St. Aurieux family, had a natural connection to things beyond the average person's understanding. Ellie could intuitively identify artifacts, much like Claudia or Irene herself, without really knowing what they were, and often felt drawn to them. That got her into a lot of trouble, but it also allowed her to help others in a way only few people could. Irene approached the girl after she saved the life of a classmate in her sophomore year of high school. She came to collect the artifact, but also to meet the gifted teen she'd been watching from afar for years. They generally got along well, but Ellie wasn't particularly happy to find out she'd been "under surveillance" since she was a child. She suggested a deal in order to put an end to that, and promised to call the woman whenever she suspected there was an artifact nearby. When Ellie was old enough, Irene offered her an actual job at the Warehouse, unofficially collaborating with the Caretaker and the Regents. However, at the time, the young woman was already married and about to be a mother, so she declined. She appreciated everything Irene had done for her throughout the years, and she liked helping her, but she wanted to be there for her little family. The following years, Mrs. Frederic hardly heard from Eléonore, who had her hands full during that time. Her husband wasn't very reliable, so she was basically a single mother even before he walked out on her and Ignace. She had to work, take care of her son and mend her broken heart all at the same time. The adventures she'd once had faded from her mind as her life became chaotic in the most mortal ways. That is, until she became pregnant again and was reminded of her neglected gifts in a rather painful way.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:St. Aurieux Family Category:Superhuman